En el pasillo de un hospital
by DrkMajo
Summary: pgsm dos personas destinadas a ser senshis... que tal si se conocieron de niñas en el pasillo de un hospital? minakoxRei
1. Chapter 1

Holas!, si, se que deberia estar actualizando el otro fic… pero no me podia sacar de la mente este que ahora les presento. Se me ocurrió cuando fui a una clinica y me imagine como serian ellas dos de niñas, encontrandose en un hospital… como no se que le paso exactamente a la madre de Rei, si murio por algun accidente o enfermedad… decidi para el fic que fuese alguna especie de enfermedad, entonces debe ir en consulta siempre y como no tiene a quien dejar a Rei pues la lleva con ella… y lo de minako… pues en el Live action (esta basado en el live action) mensiona que sabia de su enfermedad antes de que fuese senshi, asi que bueno… supongo que habra empezado desde pequeña… ambas tienen 8 años en este fic… bueno ahora si, aquí lo tienen… no va a ser un fic largo, maximo tendra de 3 a 4 capitulos… en fin, espero les guste!

Algo mas! el lenguaje intente hacerlo sencillo (sobre todo en los dialogos) para que represente la inocencia, ingenuidad y todo eso que tienen los niños. :)

* * *

Capitulo 1

Recorría sola los fríos pasillos del hospital. Cuando su mamá entraba le pedían que esperara fuera del consultorio; como siempre tardaban decidió dar un paseo por el lugar. No era la primera vez que iba, sin embargo, era la primera vez que desobedecía en no moverse de allí, de todas formas, no se enterarían si llegaba antes.

Se preguntaba a donde conducirían las demás puertas que había en todo el pasillo pero no se aventuró a entrar en ninguna, no quería meterse en problemas. Caminó hacia el final del pasillo, intentando recordar bien por donde había venido para no perderse, al llegar vio que se partía en dos direcciones, al no saber por donde ir decidió mejor regresar y esperar a que saliera su mamá para que vayan juntas a casa. Al dar la vuelta y empezar a caminar algo la detuvo. _"¿Quién estará cantando?" _se quedó en el lugar que estaba para escuchar de donde provenía.

Yuunagi no umi ni futari wa shai da ne  
Totemo atatakai anata no yume wo mita wa

(Por el tranquilo mar de la tarde, nosotros nos divertíamos mucho estando juntos.

Tu, que eres tan cálido conmigo, vi tu sueño)

No pudo reconocer la letra de la canción, no obstante le pareció encantadora, no solo la letra sino también la voz que la cantaba, reconoció que provenía del camino derecho, así que lo tomó. Al voltear vio a una niña de aproximadamente su misma edad, balanceando los pies de un lado al otro mientras cantaba distraída mirando al piso. Iba a empezar a cantar la segunda estrofa de la canción cuando sintió que alguien la miraba, volteó la vista para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con una niña que la miraba entre curiosa y admirada. No pudo evitar sonreírle.

—Hola —dijo muy alegre para luego mirar detrás de ella a ver si venía con alguno de sus padres — ¿Estas sola¿Estas perdida?

—No, solo estoy caminando por aquí, me aburre estar esperando allá sentada —señaló con el dedo, estirando su brazo derecho completamente al lugar de donde había venido.

—¿Allá donde? —dijo bajándose de la silla para poder ver el lugar donde apuntaba el dedo de su visitante.

—Allá —contestó simplemente.

—Ahhhh… yo paso por allí siempre que vengo, no te vi.

—Es que llegue hace poco —bajó el brazo.

—Ahh… yo también me aburro mucho aquí, por eso me pongo a cantar, me distrae!

—Si, te escuché. La verdad pensé que estaría cantando alguna cantante famosa porque se escuchó muy bonito.

—¿De verdad? —sonrió.

—Si, de verdad —le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Que bueno! Porque cuando sea grande quiero ser una cantante famosa como las de la tele¿A ti te gusta cantar?

—Mnnn…. A veces, cuando tengo ganas.

—¿Qué te gusta más de cantar?

—No se… cuando canto es porque me siento feliz y es una forma de expresarlo. La canción que cantabas no la he oído¿cómo se llama?

—Anata no yume wo mita wa, la canta Fukami Rika, la canto cuando vengo aquí, me gusta mucho!.

—¿Y quieres ser igual de famosa que ella?

—Si! Por eso canto cada vez que puedo.

—Ya veo… cuando seas una cantante famosa… Mnnn…

—Cuando sea una cantante famosa… ¿qué? —le dijo intentando que la otra niña termine su frase.

—Nada… oye tengo que volver, mi mamá puede salir en cualquier momento.

—¿Ya te vas?

—No se… pero lo mas probable es que si…

—¿y vas a volver?

—Si, siempre vengo con mi mamá.

—Entonces nos veremos pronto, yo estaré aquí, también vengo seguido.

—Cuando escuche esa canción entonces, sabré que eres tú y vendré a buscarte.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo, ahora me tengo que ir —dio la vuelta para irse corriendo, pero volteó nuevamente antes de hacerlo —adiós! Gusto en conocerte! —y sonrió antes de salir corriendo en busca de su madre.

—igualmente! —le gritó agitando su brazo despidiéndose, viendo como se perdía al final del pasillo.

Llegó justo a tiempo cuando su madre salía del consultorio. Respirando muy agitada se inclino un poco para apoyarse en sus rodillas.

—Rei? Que pasa?

—Nada mamá —le contesto, incorporándose y tomándole la mano.

—Bueno, nos vamos? —Rei volteó por última vez encontrándose con un pasillo vació.

—Si, vamos.

* * *

Nota:

La canción que dice chibi-mina es la cancion de sailor venus en el anime, cantada por su seiyuu, fukami rika. Me gusto la letra asi que decidi ponerla aquí.

Gracias por leer! Ah! Y en lo que concierne al otro fic… prometo actualizar la semana que viene! Es q estaba en examenes T-T. Nos vemos!

Majo Arisugawa


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, si se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí, pero estaba metida escribiendo para un evento que había aquí en mi país, asi que mis momentos de inspiración las usé para el cuento que estaba escribiendo… en fin se que son excusas pero no puede hacer nada, gomen!! . Ahora si me voy a poder dedicar 100 a mis fics, el otro también lo debo estar actualizando pronto. Bueno espero que les guste!

**Disclairmer:** Sailor Moon les pertenece a sus productores y creadores, por lo que lamentablemente no me pertenece V.v… asi que no me denuncien T.T

* * *

Capitulo 2

Los jardines de aquel lugar eran increíblemente grandes, o por lo menos eran así para los ojos de una niña de 8 años. A aquella hora de la tarde era difícil encontrar a alguien por allí, por lo que el lugar se convertía en un gran "salón" de juegos, en donde los árboles llegaban a ser desde extraterrestres monstruosos hasta personas emocionadas dentro de un concierto por ver a su ídolo.

My love muchuu de hanashita mirai no koto  
Ah mabushii anata deite  
Kagayaite itsu made mo

(_Mi amor, con todo el corazón hablamos sobre el futuro.  
Ah, tu eres tan radiante, brilla así por siempre_)

Unos pequeños aplausos se escucharon después de que la pequeña niña terminara de cantar y luego de una reverencia se acerco a su amiga.

-Tengo que volver, mi mama debe estar por salir en cualquier momento.

-Si, yo también debo volver. Debería estar reposando, pero es muy aburrido estar sentada sin hacer nada.

-¿Por qué vienes tan seguido aquí?- dijo Rei, poniéndose de pie para ir al costado de la otra niña mientras caminaban hacia el hospital.

-No se, cuando vengo me ponen cosas en la cabeza o me meten en una maquina grande con una camilla dentro, mi mama dice que es para ver si estoy bien, y yo siempre le digo que estoy bien! Pero no me hace caso. La verdad es que antes me molestaba mucho venir aquí porque tenía miedo, pero….

-….- Rei la miro confundida quebrando un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha, preguntándose porqué la otra niña se había detenido de repente. Minako la miró a los ojos, y por un instante sintió que podía quedarse así, viendo los ojos de aquella niña con la que sentía una conexión extraña. _¿Será esto lo que se siente cuando los grandes hablan de amor?_ Pensó la pequeña Minako para luego sonreír abiertamente antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y tomar su mano.

-Vamos! Nos están esperando!- y sin decir más, jalo a su pequeña amiga consigo mientras corrían hacia la entrada del hospital.

* * *

—Mamá! Quiero ir contigo!

—No Rei, hoy voy a demorar mas de lo normal, no quiero que estés sola allí por tanto tiempo, mejor quédate aquí con tu abuelo

—Pero no estoy sola!

—No estas sola? Y con quien estas entonces?

—Conocí a una niña allí en el hospital hace un tiempo

—Una niña? Rei, creo haberte hablado bien sobre el conversar con extraños.

—Si, pero ella no es un extraño, cuando vamos siempre nos encontramos, a veces parece como si viviera allí porque siempre la encuentro.

—Y te dijo porqué es que va tan seguido?

—Mnnn… algo sobre una maquina grande y unas cosas en su cabeza pero nada mas...- Risa solo miro a su hija y acarició su con sus dedos sus sedosos cabellos negros. _"si esta tanto tiempo en el hospital tal vez sea algo serio"._

—Si va tan seguido, la puedes ver en otro momento

—Pero mamá! La quiero ver hoy!

—y porque tanta urgencia en verla?

—Es que… No se... pero quiero ir! Abuelo! Dile a mi mamá que me deje ir!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, iras conmigo, pero te portas bien, y me presentas a tu pequeña amiga ¿esta bien?

—Si! – y con una sonrisa en los labios tomó la mano de su mamá mientras se dirigían a aquel lugar, pensando en qué jugarían esta vez.

* * *

—Esta vez te toca cantar a ti!

—¿Yo? Mejor canta tú

—Nop, entonces canta algo conmigo

—Mnnnn… está bien, solo porque tengo ganas de cantar

—Jajajaja esta bien

—¿Y cual quieres cantar?

—Mnnn… no lo se… canta algo que tu sepas y yo te sigo

—Pero... y si no sabes la canción?

—No perdemos nada intentando…

—Bueno

—Pero acércate mas, tenemos que cantar como los que hacen dúos en la tele- tomó la mano de su amiga y la jalo hacia sí, quedándose muy cerca, una mirando a la otra- listo, canta!

—¿Estas segura que así cantan en la tele? –miró sus manos, que estaban siendo sujetadas por la otra niña, con confusión.

—Claro que si! Ahora dale! Canta!

Rei: Yoki no mukou kaze no machi e  
nee, tsureteitte  
shiroi hana no yume kanaete –Conoces la canción?

_(Llévame a la ciudad del viento  
más allá del tiempo.  
Concede el deseo de una blanca flor)_

—Sip, es una de mis favoritas

Minako: amai yubi de kono te wo tori  
nee, tooi michi wo  
michibiite hoshii no  
anata no soba e

_(Rodea mi mano con tus dulces dedos  
y guíame  
a través del largo camino  
hacia dondequiera que estés.)_

Juntas: sono utagoe taenai hirusagari  
mezamete futari wa hitotsu ni nari  
shiawase no imi wo hajimete shiru no deshou  
tsureteitte...

_(Al atardecer, la melodía de tu voz nunca cesa.  
Al despertar, tú y yo nos fundimos en un solo ser.  
Esta es la primera vez que siento la verdadera felicidad.  
Llévame...)_

—A veces siento como si te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo… no te pasa lo mismo?

—Si…

—Y también siento una emoción extraña cuando vengo aquí, porque se que te voy a ver… es raro no?

—Si, pero lo mas raro es que a mi también me pasa —ante tal respuesta Minako solo sonrió y con su manos aún juntas le dio un beso en la mejilla, igual que la vez anterior. Sin embargo, antes de irse corriendo Rei la tomo más fuerte de las manos sin dejar que se vaya.

—Porque has hecho eso?

—El que?- dijo sin mirarla

—Darme un beso

—No se, porque tenia ganas de hacerlo –al decir esto volteó a verla –estas bien?? Tienes roja toda la cara¿no tendrás fiebre?

—Mnnn no creo –dijo poniendo su mano en su frente

—¿Será por el beso?

—No lo se – y mirando a Minako a los ojos le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla, lo que hizo que esta vez sea ella la que adquiriera ese color —Creo que si fue por eso, ahora tu estas así… después de mirarse un momento estallaron en carcajadas. Ambas pensaron en que era una reacción extraña, pero no le tomaron más importancia.

—Tenemos que volver, se hace tarde.

—Si lo se, ah! Es verdad, mi mamá me dijo que quería conocerte

—En serio? Bueno! Pero no creo que sea hoy, si no vuelvo ya y se dan cuenta que no estoy me castigaran!

—Esta bien, adiós!

—Adiós!

* * *

Minako se acercó a la ventana de su habitación, donde se veía la luna llena, haciéndose visible las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro, hacia momentos atrás su mamá le había dicho que tendrían que viajar fuera del país muy pronto y que ya no era necesario regresar al hospital, después de eso, no podía entender que más decía su madre, solo tenía en la cabeza a la niña que había conocido en aquel lugar y que se convirtió en alguien especial, en la niña que tal vez ya no volvería a ver.

Sin darse cuenta susurró las dos últimas estrofas de la canción que canto con su amiga ese mismo día

sono utagoe setsunaku takaraka ni  
subete no kokoro ni hibiku no deshou  
shiawase no imi wo shirazu ni nemuru yoru ni...

_(En un solitario silencio, tu voz cantando  
llegando hasta el fondo de mi corazón es en lo único que pienso  
en una noche en la que duermo sin conocer el significado de la felicidad...)_

mada shiranai yume no mukou  
nee, tooi michi wo  
futari de yukeru wa  
kaze no machi e

_(Juntos, podemos superar  
el largo camino,  
más allá de lo que puede ser soñado,  
a la ciudad del viento)_

Sin saberlo, en ese mismo momento las mismas palabras eran susurradas por otra niña de largos cabellos negros, con una mano tocando la mejilla en la cual había recibido el beso. Terminando de cantarla, sonrió.

* * *

Bueno la segunda parte del fic, la siguiente será la ultima! Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos!

Majo Arisugawa.


End file.
